battlerapfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tripple-G
Tripple-G (aka. Vynlash) ist ein bekannter und erfahrener Rapper aus dem VBT. Tripple-G im VBT: 2010 nahm er das erste Mal am VBT teil und wurde durch, für damalige Zeiten, sehr gute Videos und starke Flows bekannt und auch zum Favoriten. Er erreichte das 16tel-Finale und verlor dort mit dem knappsten nur möglichen Rückstand von einem Punkt gegen Scotch. Bei diesem Battle stand es zunächst sogar Unentschieden, so dass Turnierveranstalter Up als letzte Instanz entscheiden musste, wer nun weiter gewinnt. 2011 verlor er, nach zwei eindeutigen Vorrundensiegen, bereits in der Zwischenrunde gegen den späteren 4tel-Finalisten Koma-Jack. 2012 schlug er unter anderem den damals noch relativ unbekannten DirtyMaulwurf und verlor im 32stel-Finale gegen den späteren Finalisten EstA. Er reichte sowohl für das VBT Splash! 2013 als auch für das JuliensBlogBattle 2013 eine Qualifikation ein, gelangte aber nicht in die engere Auswahl. Für das normale VBT kam von ihm auch eine Qualifikation unter dem Namen Vynlash. Er trug allerdings, im Gegensatz zu den Vorjahren, eine Darth Vader-Maske. Er schied jedoch bereits in der Zwischenrunde gegen den Newcomer und späteren 16tel-Finalisten Diverse aus. Seitdem hat er nicht mehr an einem Turnier teilgenommen. Eigenschaften: Tripple-G ist, wie erwähnt, für gute Videos und starken Flow bekannt. Trotz der etwas höheren, dünnen Stimme schafft er es oft ziemlich druckvoll und präsent zu rappen. Er bringt oft ziemlich ähnlich klingende, melodiöse Hooks in seine Runden, die man vom Klang her ein bisschen als Art "Türken-pop" betiteln könnte. Er hat witzige Punchlines, lässt allerdings meist den Gegnerbezug etwas vermissen. : "Meine Lines sind alt, doch punchen gut - Sylvester Stallone" : ~ Tripple-G, VBT 2012 32stel-Finale Bekannt sind auch seine Video-Intros aus dem VBT 2012 wo er versucht sich mit einer kurzen gespielten Szene über den Namen seines Gegners oder ähnliches lustig zu machen. Battles + Ergebnisse: Rappers.in Track of the Month: * Februar 2010 mit: Tripple-G & Prime - Bringen euch Action * August 2010 mit: Tripple-G & Inspiration - Ohne Mich VBT 2010: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen R.A.P. (5:0 für Tripple-G) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Kendo (5:0 für Tripple-G) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Maso-G (12:0 für Tripple-G) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Captain Jenny (15:11 für Tripple-G) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Scotch (25:24 für Scotch) VBT 2011: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Nazzus (5:1 für Tripple-G) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen DOHR (6:1 für Tripple-G) * Zwischenrunde: Gegen Koma-Jack (4:1 für Koma-Jack) VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen WebCam Stronzo (6:0 für Tripple-G) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen DirtyMaulwurf (5:3 für Tripple-G) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mysterious Mofucka (3:3 für Tripple-G durch Uservote) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Fely Fe (7:2 für Tripple-G) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen EstA (26:5 für EstA) VBT 2013 (als Vynlash): * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Beejay (8:0 für Vynlash) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Lokuspoet (6:3 für Vynlash) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen TraubeMC (11:8 für Vynlash) * Zwischenrunde: Gegen Diverse (18:1 für Diverse) Links: * Tripple-G's Facebookseite * Tripple-G's YouTube-Kanal * Tripple-G's Artistpage auf Rappers.in Trivia: * Nachdem er 2012 DirtyMaulwurf besiegt hatte, machte dieser ihm viele Hooks, bis er sich im 32stel-Finale EstA geschlagen geben musste. * 2013 nahm ein maskierter Rapper namens Vynlash am VBT teil. Trotz gepitchter Stimme erinnerte der Klang ziemlich an Tripple-G und es wurde auch gerätselt ob er es wirklich ist. In der ZR nahm er aber die Maske ab und bestätigte die Spekulationen. * Er ist Türke und versucht das typische Türkenklischee oft in seinen Tracks unterzubringen. * Er trägt gerne Oberteile mit V-Ausschnitt und macht sich selber ein bisschen darüber lustig. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rappers.in Track of the Month Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:Maske